<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>new l'manburg and its new leader by GreenPencil</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066540">new l'manburg and its new leader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/pseuds/GreenPencil'>GreenPencil</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Destruction of L'Manberg | L'Manburg on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Gen, No Dialogue, President Toby Smith | Tubbo, Toby Smith | Tubbo Angst, Toby Smith | Tubbo Deserves Better, Toby Smith | Tubbo Needs a Hug, Toby Smith | Tubbo Tries, child soldier references, mentions of the festival</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:08:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>858</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30066540</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPencil/pseuds/GreenPencil</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>L'Manburg is passed from hands until it gets to Tubbo, the nation's third choice, and he will not pass this burden off to someone else.</p><p>or: a character study of tubbo becoming president of l'manburg</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tubbo &amp; Tommyinnit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>new l'manburg and its new leader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>gang i know it's short and there's NO dialogue but i'm really proud of this and i hope you'll give it a chance</p><p>in other news i do love tubbo a lot. there might be more tubbangst to come</p><p>oh!!! this is my first mcyt fic too!!!!!</p><p>anywho without further ado enjoyyyy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tubbo takes his place at the podium, after Wilbur steps down and hands the nation to Tommy, after Tommy steps down and hands the nation to him. It is an honor, truly, and Tubbo says his speech, the one he hadn’t prepared because he wasn’t given a heads-up, one that hadn’t ended in his execution, one where nobody’s laugh rang out above his words at the end and one where Technoblade didn’t step up to the stage with a rocket launcher. Tubbo hopes there won’t be fireworks to celebrate him becoming president.</p><p>He decides he likes this speech better and he steps down off the podium to help everyone take down decorations for a festival. Tubbo ignores the way his hands tremble and he shoves the thought of yellow concrete out of his mind. He’s president now. No longer a boy soldier, but he still has responsibility. He can’t stop to dwell on what was. Even if he could, he doesn’t have the time, because the ground trembles under him and he hears an explosion behind him.</p><p>The country is gone and wither roses linger on the ground by the time the day is done. Tubbo looks across the craters and back to his side, to where Tommy is. Tommy doesn’t catch Tubbo’s gaze. Tubbo has been strong before and he will continue to stand tall if that is what Tommy needs. If that is what L’Manburg needs.</p><p>Tubbo wonders how he never noticed how similar the two are before; always pushing and pulling, struggling for something else, striving to stand taller. Tommy, like L’Manburg, will be forever unfinished. Tommy will never stop fighting, will never stop searching for something new. When Tommy and Wilbur lost the election, L’Manburg lost her title and with the birth of Manburg was the birth of Pogtopia, of a new era of revolution. </p><p>It is fitting that L’Manburg reflects the desire for more and the burning passion of one of its founders. Still, Tubbo is exhausted from trying to keep up and as much as he wishes he were, Tubbo is not naive, not anymore, and the hope that he will rebuild L’Manburg and in the process help Tommy to settle down and just be is a childish dream. Tubbo does not know what it means to be a child anymore. With Technoblade looming as a threat and Dream looking over everyone’s shoulders, the peace he wants so badly is not an option. </p><p>He thinks he shouldn’t have said a speech, shouldn’t have accepted this new role, because he is a boy, a child. He has been fighting for the revolution, fighting for a nation for so long, and his fire is not as undying as Tommy’s. Tubbo is tired. He wants to learn how to grow up without having to take care of someone or something else. Even if those in his care are not at fault, Tubbo harbors resentment sometimes. Perhaps it is because almost everyone else here is older than him, because they have had the chance to grow up, because they are more qualified to be looking after a nation, after another boy, after Tommy, than Tubbo ever is, than Tubbo ever was. Tubbo wants Tommy to be able to grow up, he wants him to be safe. He wants L’Manburg to flourish, he wants to see its citizens happy and at peace. He does not want to have to put his childhood aside to make these things possible. </p><p>There is a weight on Tubbo’s shoulders, heavier than there has been before. He thinks he finally understands why Tommy has such bad posture. Tubbo wishes, for a selfish moment, one of many, because Tubbo is a selfish person, that he had stepped aside and handed the role of president off to someone else. Like Wilbur had, like Tommy had. It’s a cursed position and Tubbo is a boy who must patch up L’Manburg.</p><p>Tubbo doesn’t know how to lead - his voice has never really mattered before beyond just being Tommy’s Tubbo, but now it is the voice everyone in his nation will look to for security - and now he is in charge. He guesses now is as good a time as any to learn to be a leader. He’s always been good at standing up for others, surely defending L’Manburg - a nation that has hurt him so many times in such a short period of time and stole his childhood - cannot be so different. </p><p>Tubbo will lead for Tommy, because Tubbo has always been strong for Tommy and he will continue to be, because it is what he knows best. Tubbo will learn how to fill a pair of shoes that have never properly fit anyone who tried to put them on before him. He will do his best. Tubbo will be the leader L’Manburg needs, the leader it never has had. </p><p>He wonders if he will end up more like Wilbur or like Schlatt. Maybe he will be something entirely different, but just as hated and just as dead.</p><p>But that will be later. For now, tomorrow is a new day, and Tubbo has work to do. </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thanks for reading!!!</p><p>please comment or kudos if you enjoyed &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>